Leather Jackets and Frilly Dresses
by Anonymonimus
Summary: Edge never thought Papyrus would agree to go on a date with him. They were too different - he was a criminal while the other was a respectable nurse. And yet there he was waiting for his beloved with a bouquet of flowers in hand. EDGEPUFF


**An Edgepuff one shot based off this fucking adorable prompt Nagisaheichou received for a challenge. I needed to write porn about this and it turned into fluffy comedic smut.**

 **Hopefully someone finds my jokes funny.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

In hindsight, purposefully endangering oneself to constantly have an excuse to see the cute nurse at the hospital was probably the stupidest thing Edge had ever done. As the leader of a growing street gang, some of the wounds he allowed himself to sustain could have easily been fatal. There was no telling what would have happened to him if that nurse hadn't been so skilled in treating patients. Nevertheless, he would and, in fact did do it, over and over again because seeing him was worth any kind of pain. After so many visits, he eventually learned that the nurse with whom he was so infatuated with was called Papyrus.

 _What a sweet name_. He had thought at the time.

Papyrus was his stark opposite. He was sweet and bubbly, always making jokes and light hearted comments, cringing whenever one of his coworkers uttered a cheesy pun but chuckling in appreciation all the same. His touch was light and gentle, always weary of accidentally inflicting more pain than necessary on a patient and readily apologising whenever he unintentionally did. By all means, Edge didn't understand why he had smitten his heart so hard, but he had and there was nothing he could do about it. Papyrus was, simply put, precious.

However, it was given these differences – Papyrus being an honest, good hearted citizen and Edge being a rebellious trouble maker – that he reckoned he never stood a chance with him. He figured the nurse must have found him scary and nothing but trouble despite his professional behaviour that seemed to suggest otherwise. If he ever dared to ask Papyrus out, Edge knew it would only end in rejection. The skeleton seemed to be the type of monster that would settle down with one of the monsters in his work environment, maybe have two kids – a boy and a girl – and live a lovely white picketed fence life. Then again, Edge should have known better than anyone how deceiving looks could be. After all, he was standing in a public place with a bouquet of flowers anxiously waiting for nurse Papyrus to arrive for their date.

The skeleton paced around nervously, frowning at the flowers as his panicked mind ran through ludicrous and anxiety driven thoughts. Unbeknownst to him, his expression was frightening those around him who didn't dare remain on the same side of the street as he. But Edge could hardly be concerned with them. Papyrus, the adorably sweet nurse who was meant to live a perfectly stand-up life, was going to meet with him any time now for their date. _Their_ date. And all of this was because that ER surgeon – what was his name? Sans? – had told him to man up and ask Papyrus out. He wouldn't have done it had he not been informed that the skeleton in question had been impatiently waiting for such an invitation to be made for a while now. Even then, he still struggled to believe it, but it was the push he needed to make his move. Fortunately, it paid off.

 _Unless he stands me up_. Edge thought and as soon as he did, he was hit with a massive wave of despair. There were thirty minutes left before the time at which they were supposed to meet; it was more than enough to realise he was making a huge mistake and needed to marry a doctor or some other respectable fellow. "Oh my God my heart is going to be shattered!" Edge lamented out loud.

"hey! _pst!_ boss!" Edge turned around to find Red hidden behind a public trashcan and Grillby very conspicuously standing nearby pretending not to be looming. The smaller skeleton's head was barely peeking out from behind the mountain of trash and could only be seen from the eyes up. "boss!" Red said in a loud whisper, "you need to relax. you're scaring everyone around."

"How _can_ I relax!?" Edge exclaimed dramatically and if the two were considered somewhat hidden, they certainly weren't now – though this thought didn't cross his mind. "He's too perfect for me! I'm just…I'm just trash! Criminal, street trash!"

"Maybe don't yell that you're a criminal?" Grillby suggested.

"yeah, and don't beat yourself down, boss!" Red added in an effort to cheer him up. "you're a stud! did you forget how many people constantly throw themselves at your feet?"

"Red, 80% of them are prostitutes." Edge stated bluntly. "The other 20% are generally begging for their lives to be spared."

"Yes, in Grand Theft Auto!" Grillby nervously stated loudly as though he was afraid someone was listening. Someone was probably listening. That someone was probably the police. Fortunately, Edge's statement couldn't be used against them in a court of law given that comment. "Boss, what's up with you?" He now demanded in a quieter tone, "You're usually so calm and composed."

"What if this was just a joke to him?" Edge lamented, "What if he just said yes out of pity or fear? We can't build a relationship out of that—"

"boss, breathe!" Red implored.

"Red's right." Grillby nodded, "You need to calm down. You've got this all planned out, remember? You're going to enjoy a nice movie and then go to the restaurant where you'll have a pleasant dinner. We'll be looming around to stop anything from ruining your date. Everything's going to go fine."

"yes." Red agreed, "you're going to be fine."

"I'm going to be fine." Edge repeated and breathed deeply. He didn't believe what he had said; not even for a second. He was unworthy of Papyrus. The latter was too pure and he was too tainted. They were from different worlds – Papyrus the law-abiding one and he from the criminal underworld. Things were doomed to fail from the start.

"oh shit!" Red exclaimed and crouched behind the trashcan. Edge jolted out of his thoughts and whipped his head around agitatedly, looking for what the smaller skeleton had seen. "turn around boss! he's here early!"

"What!?" Edge shrieked, his voice cracking. He was starting to panic all over again. He wasn't emotionally prepared for the date to commence.

"Oh wow, he's looking really cute too." Grillby commented.

"Don't flirt with my date!" Edge hissed.

"I'm not." Grillby assured and decided to crouch down behind Red. Before doing so, however, he flashed him two thumbs up and gave him a sharp nod; "You've got this boss."

Edge squeezed the bouquet in his hands tightly and took in deep and shaky breaths. When he turned around, he was going to be confronted with the endearing sight of Papyrus. He needed to look cool, calm, and composed. He needed to make a good impression. Maybe, if he did that, Papyrus would decide he could be the upstanding guy worthy of marrying him and having his two children.

 _We will call them Parley and Achi_. Edge distractedly thought to himself. _They will be beautiful._

"Um…Edge?" Papyrus called from behind, gently tapping his shoulder.

Edge jolted violently, nearly dropping his bouquet of flowers as he turned around with an agitated flail. "Ah, Pap—" He started but stopped himself as his breath was literally taken away by the sight of the other. Papyrus looked beyond cute. He had opted to wear a rose skirt with frilly straps and an ivory, flowy shirt the sleeves of which stopped little ways before his elbows. He stood bashfully with an orange blush dusting his cheeks and his hands wringing the bottom of his skirt adorably. Words were lost to Edge who stammered stupidly before managing to splutter: "Pap-pe-puh- _pretty_ …" like a complete buffoon.

Snickering could be heard from the trashcan behind them.

Papyrus seemed surprised by the complement and blushed all the more, averting his gentle gaze to the ground. "Oh…oh wow…" He giggled coyly, "That's very kind of you…"

"boss!" Red whispered from the trashcan, "the flowers!"

"Ah, right! Um—" Edge mumbled dumbly and extended the bouquet towards the other. "These are for you." He stated stiffly.

Papyrus smiled sweetly and took them. "Thank you, they're really beautiful." He said as he looked them over, fingers brushing the soft, colourful petals; and all Edge did was smile stupidly and stare. He was too infatuated with the other skeleton to make full use of his brain. "Oh, um," He then added, snapping Edge back into reality, "You look very handsome. I really enjoy your leather jacket." He then reached to touch the fabric near the collar. "It's not stained with blood. Is it new?"

Edge laughed nervously at the joke maybe a bit too loudly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, yes! Yes it is!" He stumbled inelegantly, "Didn't get stabbed in it yet—" He then mentally smacked himself for such a statement.

"Hopefully you don't." Papyrus smiled, seemingly not weirded out or concerned by the latter comment.

"I don't intend to get stabbed on this date either." Edge assured only realising after he had spoken that there was nothing very reassuring nor normal about what he had said. "Just…so you know…"

More snickering could be heard from the nearby trashcan.

"That's…good…" Papyrus uttered slowly with a smile that seemed a little more strained than before. "Why…why don't we get this date started?"

"O-oh! Yes! Of course!" Edge babbled and began flailing again. His initial instinct was to take Papyrus's hand to guide him over, but he realised mid-reach that they probably didn't know each other well enough for that to be acceptable and so stopped. He figured they could hook arms but, mid reach again, he reckoned it would be far too formal. Finally, he decided to gesture the direction with both of his arms and bow awkwardly, realising far too late how stupid he looked.

 _I want to die._ He thought to himself sincerely.

Papyrus, however, chuckled and caressed the flowers closer to his chest before moving towards the designated direction. He took a hold of Edge's hand while doing so, flashing him a comforting smile. "I would like to hold hands." He said.

Edge stared at him in bewilderment but then returned the smile. He was glad Papyrus wasn't off put by his spontaneous ineptitude at life and social interactions. God knew that if this date didn't go well, he'd lock himself in his room for months on end and cringe at himself. The further he considered it, the more he reckoned odds were he would probably still beat himself up over his behaviour no matter how things went with Papyrus.

"So what did you have planned?" Papyrus asked. Edge was acutely aware how he had moved slightly closer to him, their shoulders almost brushing.

"U-uh, a movie and then dinner." He hurriedly answered. "But the, uh, the movie's only in three hours so I figured we could just walk around a bit and…maybe…chat?"

"What movie are we seeing?" Papyrus queried.

Edge was about to answer when he realised that by choosing the movie ahead of time, he hadn't considered whether Papyrus would truly like it. He was adorable and cute so odds were he would enjoy the romance movie he had selected, but what if he was wrong? It was too late to back out now. He had already committed and all he could do was hope the skeleton would enjoy.

"Bone Struck Love." Edge answered tensely, hoping his choice would be okay.

"Oh." Papyrus uttered, seeming genuinely surprised. "I thought you were more of a Robot Fish Cop kind of guy."

"I-I am," Edge admitted sheepishly, "But I wanted to choose a movie you would like and…Robot Fish Cop doesn't seem particularly appropriate."

"That's sweet of you." Papyrus giggled, "But I've already seen Bone Struck Love."

Edge froze. His heart stopped beating kind of like how time itself seemed to grind to a halt. He hadn't even considered that Papyrus could have already seen it. The movie had already been out for two weeks too so he should have anticipated or entertained at the very least the possibility. But he hadn't. And now it felt like the world was crashing down on him. He was a date fail. This was probably Papyrus's worst date ever. He would never be worthy of being his future husband and they would never have their two beautiful children. Did being the cause of someone not being born count as murder? It probably did.

Papyrus's laugh pulled Edge out of his down spiral of despair. He glanced at the other who pressed their shoulders together and nudged him tenderly. "You don't need to look so devastated!" Papyrus assured, "I don't mind seeing it a second time."

"Oh…okay." Edge muttered awkwardly. He still felt like garbage, but less so now that Papyrus had reassured him everything was fine.

However, now that that was dealt with, they still had a couple of hours before the movie and Edge found he didn't know what to say to the adorable nurse. Silence fell upon them and grew gradually longer as he internally panicked for a conversation starter. He couldn't ask about the weather – it was a stupid conversation topic people discussed when they really had nothing to say. And yet, all he could think of were comments about the temperature and the sky.

"Um…" He started, his voice cracking slightly under the pressure he had pretty much built on his own. Papyrus glanced at him, waiting for him to continue patiently. His gentle features and light smile had Edge's heart skipping a beat. "H…how's work?"

"Busy." Papyrus admitted with a sigh. "Nights are usually the worst." He then paused and his cheeks darkened with a blush as he quietly added: "well, not always…anymore."

"Oh. That's nice." Edge dumbly commented. "Any…any other stab victims?"

Papyrus was taken aback by the strange question and just beyond him, Edge could see Grillby and Red flailing madly in an effort to get him to drop the subject. "…Well, yes." Papyrus answered, "But you're my most regular stab patient."

The other skeleton then noticed him staring at the two behind him and so turned around. The moment he did so, Grillby and Red immediately tried to act naturally, but that only made them look all the more conspicuous. There was no such thing as striking an ordinary pose when put on the spot.

"I was just…I noticed the deal on electronics." Edge stammered to find an excuse. He didn't even want to think of Papyrus's reaction if he ever found out he had asked two of his lackeys to help make his date go smoothly. "10% discount on UnderCloud cell plans."

"Are you thinking of changing your plan?" Papyrus asked, "Oh, that reminds me!" He then fished through his pocket pulling out the most adorable phone Edge had ever seen. It was a pastel orange, practically pink, small flip phone decorated with charming nick knacks. "I don't have your number. What is it?"

"Fuhh…" Edge slurred stupidly. He shook his head, snapping out of it. "Uh, I can put it in."

He took Papyrus's phone and quickly typed in his number, debating for a moment whether to put emojis next to his name. He decided he would allow Papyrus the courtesy as he didn't want to make anything weird.

"I'll send you a text so you can have mine too." Papyrus smiled and did just that. The phone in Edge's pocket vibrated, signaling the notification, and he almost died when he took a gander at the message. It was a single sparkly heart emoji. "If you change your number, don't forget to tell me. Okay?"

"Huuuuhh…" Edge slurred again, distracted by the heart emoji. He screenshotted it as he never wanted to forget the first text he had ever gotten from him. If this date went poorly, it might also be his last one which would make it all the more special and slightly more depressing. "Y-yes! Of course! You'll be the first to know!"

Papyrus giggled and took hold of his hand again. "Shall we keep walking?" He asked and all Edge could do was nod dumbly in response. Being around the adorable nurse just stole his breath away…and his mind, and his words, and— "So you're part of a gang, right?"

Edge flinched at the question. This was going to make or break their chances at a relationship, he was sure of it. He had to be exceptionally weary so as not to muck everything up. "I'm—yes." Edge answered. They couldn't build a relationship on lies and how else was he supposed to justify the multitude of times he came into the ER to treat a stab wound. No one was ever _that_ unlucky or hated by the cosmos. "I'm actually the leader."

"Oh wow." Papyrus muttered, and he seemed more impressed than he did concerned about his own safety. "What's that like?"

"You know…dangerous." Edge shrugged, "High risk of getting…stabbed—" He then spotted Grillby and Red in the distance again, gesturing him to drop the topic. He supposed discussing stabbings and other illegal activities weren't very date appropriate. "But, uh, for your safety and legal purposes, I probably shouldn't say anything more."

"Very true." Papyrus chuckled softly. "Just…please be more careful." Edge tensed in delight when he felt Papyrus give a light squeeze of concern to his hand. Parley and Achi did still have a chance of being born! "Should we maybe head to the movie theatre?"

Edge fished his phone out of his pocket to look at the time. "We'd still be very early, but I don't mind." He said. "Hopefully, they'll have cleaned up the room so we can sit and wait."

They took their time heading to the movie theatre and while most of the walk was dominated by what felt to be a tense silence to Edge, it became much lighter by the end of it. At that point, Papyrus had instigated a conversation about food and his love for cooking. Edge would love nothing more than the opportunity to taste whatever tasty meal he chose to make. It would probably be absolutely delicious. If he had to guess, Papyrus probably only made sweets – pastel cupcakes, cute animal cookies, and other things of the like. He could just imagine him in a frilly apron decorated with red hearts and maybe a cheesy one liner like "kiss the chef" as he prepared some delicious frosting for a cake or something.

 _He would be the perfect spouse_. Edge thought. _The sweetest mom…_

They entered the theatre and payed for their tickets. Papyrus wasn't in the mood for a beverage or snacks so they made their way to their designated theatre room with Grillby and Red looming about in the lobby, keeping an eye out for any potential disaster. Fortunately, the theatre employees had just finished cleaning their room and as expected for a movie that had been out for two weeks, no one else was seated once they walked in. Edge reckoned it was probably a bit too early to assume they would be the only ones there given how there were still 45 minutes left before the start.

Regardless, they chose the best seats – two rows above the middle one. They sat in the centre seats, Edge putting his pride and selfishness aside to leave the best chair to Papyrus. The room was dark and scarcely lit which made it slightly more intimate. However, it was nice. Edge felt more comfortable in such a setting because it helped hide his anxiety and nervousness.

"Do you enjoy romance movies?" Papyrus asked, moving in closer to Edge to lean against him.

"I…I don't hate them." Edge lied, "But this one seemed different from the others. I-In a good way…"

"Was it because you heard there was a very _steamy_ scene?" Papyrus teased with a pleasant snicker.

"What? No!" Edge quickly stammered. In all honesty, he hadn't heard a thing about the movie they were about to watch. The last thing he wanted Papyrus to believe was that he was some sort of pervert.

"Liar." Papyrus chuckled, "How _lewd_ of you. I can't really blame you for it, though. It's a very good scene."

"Y…yeah?" Edge asked mostly because he didn't know what else to say.

"Mhm." Papyrus confirmed and turned his gaze to the dark screen. Edge wasn't sure, but it seemed as though he was blushing a little – or maybe a lot, it was hard to tell in the dark. "It's a bit weird at the same time. It takes place in a movie theatre. When I first went there were a lot of people and most looked around awkwardly at one another."

"Yeah, I guess that's a little weird." Edge conceded.

There was a brief silence before Papyrus continued. "See, the main characters – Toriel and Asgore," He continued, wringing the edge of his skirt, "Are actually on a date when they go see the movie in the movie." _Movie-ception_. Edge smirked to himself. "And the movie they go see, which is French, has a lot of _explicit_ scenes. The theatre is mostly empty too so they get specific ideas in their heads." Much to Edge's surprise, Papyrus took his hand and began moving it. "Toriel took Agore's hand like this—" Edge held his breath as his fingers were guided beneath Papyrus's skirt. He practically gasped when he found— "and she wasn't wearing any panties…"

Edge's mouth fell open in shock and surprise, glancing confusedly at Papyrus who was profusely blushing. He wasn't as innocent as he apparently thought he was. "What…" Edge croaked, "What happened next…?"

"W-well…" Papyrus continued and his voice was so adorably coy it melted Edge's heart – that was, until his hand was guided further beneath the skirt. He could feel the ecto appendage the other skeleton had summoned and before he knew it, he found the entrance. "He…he pushed his fingers inside her slowly."

Edge hesitated for a moment, unsure whether he was expected to follow suit. Given their situation, he reckoned odds were he was expected to listen to Papyrus, to recreate the scene he was describing. Thus, he slowly slid in a finger and when he found the entrance was naturally lubricated enough, he inserted a second finger. "L-like this?"

Papyrus held in a whimper and nodded. "W-while he was moving slowly," He continued and reached for the steadily growing bulge in Edge's pants. "She undid the top of his pants and…"

Edge breathed in sharply when he felt Papyrus's hand wrap around his ecto cock and pumped it. The last thing he had expected was for their date to go in this direction. He figured they might have gotten intimate by the third date, though he didn't actually believed he would ever get to it. And yet, here he was; on their first date no less. They hadn't even kissed yet. He moved his fingers in and out slowly, feeling around for that sensitive bundle of nerves but was currently having no luck.

"Did they…did they ever go any further?" Edge asked.

"Yes…" Papyrus breathed, canting his hips to thrust the fingers in deeper. He repeated the gesture several times before he stood and moved in front of Edge with his back facing him. He lifted his skirt to expose his pelvis and his dripping ecto cunt. "She moved in front of him and sat on his erection…" A pause followed the statement and it took Edge a few seconds to realise Papyrus was waiting for his permission. Once he was given a nod of approval, the skeleton inched back and took hold of Edge's prick to keep it still as he sank onto it. The two groaned at sensation and Edge wanted nothing more than to start thrusting hard into the other. However, Papyrus stopped him by leaning back, bringing their mouths exceptionally close together but refraining from kissing. "You can't…" He breathed, "We have to go slow…In the movie, they were trying to be stealthy…" He then began to roll his hips, grinding onto Edge's dick. "So she sat back like this and carefully moved her hips."

"Did she kiss him?" Edge whispered, eyes glued on the other's mouth. Papyrus shook his head in response. "Do you think…she should have?"

" _Yes_." Papyrus answered and pressed their mouths together.

The kiss was sweet and gentle. Where Edge initially thought no tongue would be involved, Papyrus surprised him by summoning his appendage first and instigating a deeper and more intimate contact. They moaned and groaned into each other's mouths, breathing heavily as they fucked slowly and discreetly despite being alone in a vast, dark room. Papyrus felt so good and was so sweet. Though he loathed to admit having such impure thoughts about the most wholesome creature he had ever encountered, sex with him was just as Edge had imagined it except in an unexpected environment.

"Aren't you – _ngh_ – afraid someone will walk in?" Edge asked.

" _Ahh_ …a little." Papyrus admitted between huffs and moans, "But it does make it a little more exciting, doesn't it?"

"You sure aren't how I expected you to be…" Edge chuckled and nuzzled his face in the crook of the other's neck.

"Is…Is that bad?" Papyrus groaned, arching his back slightly.

"Far from it." Edge grinned. "But at this rate the commercials are going to start before we finish and I don't find movie deals particularly arousing." Without warning, he stood up and pushed Papyrus forward to have him leaning on the back of the seat in front of them. Now that he was in a better position to move, he took hold of the other by the waist and began pummeling into him.

" _A-ahn!_ " Papyrus gasped. "T-too f- _ah_ -st!"

" _Mm_ you feel so good—" Edge groaned, "If you keep squeezing me like that, I'll cum in no time."

Papyrus gripped the seat on which he leaned and buried his face into his arms to muffle the sounds he made. But now that Edge was plowing into him relentlessly, his effort were futile. It was impossible to keep quiet at such a unyielding but delicious pace. And the more Edge heard him cry and whine in pleasure, the faster he approached his climax. Just so, the louder Papyrus got, the closer he was to cumming.

"I-I can't—" Papyrus whined between languid, desperate moans. "I'm going to—"

"do we _have_ to see this movie?"

"I'm with you babe—" Edge groaned.

"Yes. Now stop complaining and just go."

" _O-oh God! Edge!_ Edg—" Papyrus cried loudly, arching his back as he came.

The sudden increased tightness around Edge's cock immediately brought him to completion as well and he moaned Papyrus's name as he came inside of him. The two hardly had time to catch their breaths when they noticed two figures at the bottom of the room staring up at them speechlessly. Edge tensed and was torn between killing them and curling into a ball on the floor in mortification.

"well…looks like this date is going exceptionally well, hun boss?" Red said sheepishly. Grillby immediately smacked him behind the head for such a comment.

"We'll uh…we'll leave you be." Grillby stated and immediately dragged Red away.

 _This is fucking embarrassing._ Edge lamented.

"Oh my God…" Papyrus groaned and glanced back, "Who were they? Did you know them?"

"They're my idiot friends, I'm sorry." Edge apologised. "Don't worry, I'll make sure they don't say anything to anyone."

 _I will kill them_. He told himself.

"Ahh—" Papyrus whined and buried his face back on the seat in front of them, "This is so embarrassing."

"Yeah…" Edge agreed. He glanced around the room, unsure what he was looking for when his eyes fell upon the emergency exit door. "Why don't we get out of here?"

"Yes, please." Papyrus nodded eagerly.

Edge pulled out and tucked his dick back into his pants, quickly straightening out his clothes just as Papyrus had been doing. The latter then took a step and as soon as he did, he froze and shivered.

"What's—" But Edge didn't finish his question before his eyes slowly lowered and he glimpsed his spunk running down Papyrus's legs. The skeleton in question blushed all the more and screwed his hands into fists, trembling with embarrassment. "Oh shit! I'm so sorry!"

"L-let's just hurry." Papyrus stammered.

He grabbed Edge by the hand and the two ran down the stairs. When Papyrus made a move to head towards the theatre doors, Edge pulled him towards the emergency exit instead. They ended up in the unkempt high grass hidden behind the theatre fortunately alone. Rather than continue moving about, they stopped there and caught their breaths, leaning against the brick wall. Edge had never been more embarrassed in all of his life and he was upset with himself for having brought Red and Grillby along. He could have avoided this situation.

"Damn it." He cursed to himself and glanced at Papyrus. The latter couldn't even look at him. He supposed he really did muck everything up in the end. His eyes fell down in shame and he noticed again the cum dripping down Papyrus's legs. He wouldn't be able to walk home or even to the nearest bathroom like that and so he opted to shrug off his leather jacket and use it to wipe him down. Papyrus jolted in surprise at the unexpected gesture and seemed about to protest, but Edge quickly cut in. "I'm sorry." He repeated. "This is my fault. I understand if you don't want to see me ever again."

Papyrus stared at him silently for a moment, waiting until he finished cleaning his legs before speaking. "It was my idea." He said as Edge rose to his feet, "I'm sorry I was so careless. I don't even know what I was thinking…"

"Those idiots wouldn't have walked in if I hadn't asked them to come with me for support." Edge insisted, "I was so nervous about making a good impression on you…I really wanted this to go well…"

"It _was_ really embarrassing." Papyrus mused. He smiled at his feet before looking up at Edge sincerely. "But I still want to see you again."

"What." Edge uttered plainly. Honestly, he had been amazed just by the fact that the other hadn't yet stormed off.

"I was kind of afraid you wouldn't want to see me again." Papyrus admitted and it was probably the most insane thing he could have ever said in his life. "I didn't even want to have sex on the first date… _during_ the first date. I don't know what took over me…"

"Don't…don't beat yourself up about it." Edge interjected gently. He brushed his hand against Papyrus's and was surprised when he curled his fingers around his. "Maybe it was a little fast…but it was nice."

Papyrus smiled at him before looking back at his feet. "So…what now?" He asked timidly.

"Well…" Edge thought aloud, "Why don't we go to a restaurant? Unless if you prefer ending the date here?"

"A restaurant sounds nice." Papyrus replied with a beam.


End file.
